Legacy Quest: Gundam Battle Royale
by Mr. Triforce
Summary: Days after rescuing the princess from the clutches of Grundox, Taylor was honorary knighted by the king. Then, the next day, Taylor and Adair went back home to tell everyone the great news.


**DragonBall Legends:**

Gundam Battle Royale

**Written By: Taylor Cassidy**

**Characters:**

**Taylor Yokuharu**

**Princess Relda (Devin)**

**Shelli **

**Zach**

**Natalie**

**Charlie**

**Aunt and Uncle Hokarai**

**Queen Reladona**

**King Reladonis**

**Julius Castner**

**Adair Smith**

**Gundamaxis**

**Roukin Yokuharu**

**Timothy Gunda**

**Clayton Rengard**

**Shenrei Rongo**

**Zien Ryuken**

**Washtin Monronian**

**Shadino**

**Introduction:**

**Days after rescuing the princess from the clutches of Grundox, Taylor was honorary knighted by the king. Then, the next day, Taylor and Adair went back home to tell everyone the great news. Later on the week, Taylor announces that he will be leaving the inn for a permanent stay in Ryhulex to be closer to Princess Relda.**

**Storyline:**

Part I

**Ten years have passed and Taylor's life has changed. His relationship with Shelli ends because Taylor has been in a relationship with the princess and will be getting married soon to her. Then, a few days before the wedding, Princess Devin's father suddenly dies from old age. This means that whenever Taylor and the princess get married, Taylor will become the new king of Ryhulex. This came as a big shocker to everyone, including the local council. Either way, Taylor and Devin had the wedding anyway. At the meantime, the king's council became in charge of the daily duties of ruling a kingdom.**

**After the wedding, the council discussed about what would happen next to the new couple. They discussed if Taylor was truly ready to become the new king of Ryhulex. The problem was that some of the younger council members did not believe that Taylor was ready to be the king. While the much older council members, such as Julius Castner believed that he could be the next king of Ryhulex. Yet, many of the council members thought that even though Taylor saved the princess, they believe he is was not ready to be newest ruler of Ryhulex. Therefore, they decided to deny the rite of coronation to become king.**

**The Council told him that the only way to prove that he could be the king, by participating in the country's sacred fighting competition the Gundam Battle Royale. This competition would allow all the kingdoms in every country around the world to come to Ryhulex and fight in the event. The stakes were that if you lost, they remove you from the kingdom. Therefore, if Taylor lost, Devin would have to forfeit her royal status and force Taylor to leave Ryhulex. Whatever would happen, Taylor decided to enter the competition.**

Part II (Preparations for GBR)

**The competition was this, a battle between two gundams from every country's kingdoms. Next, each kingdom would have a team of seven crewmembers. Then, each crew gets a kingdom sponsor, which will supply them with a gundam of their choosing and anything else they would need during the competition. In addition, the nice is that the competition would not start until three months from now. This means that Taylor will have plenty of time to prepare for the event.**

**Therefore, Taylor decided to pick the middle-ranked sponsor, Gunda Corp., which had the closet gundam type that Taylor liked and also the kingdom of Ryhulex usually picked this company as their sponsor anyway. Then, Taylor called Shelli, Charlie, Zach, and Natalie. He also called Adair and his uncle. Finally, he called his father, Roukin. After a few days, all his friends arrived. Later that night, Taylor and his father talk more about the situation of what had happened in the past few days.**

**The next day, Taylor and his dad went to Gunda Corp. to see and select a gundam model to use in the royale. When they were there, they saw many designs and different models. Suddenly, Taylor saw one that looked very familiar to something he had seen in his past. Then unexpectedly, he had a flashback and saw the first king of Ryhulex, Gundamaxis. This gundam used and it won the first royale. Finally, the owner of the store, by the name of Timothy Gunda, said it was extremely old. It was like the 1****st**** Generation of this model of gundam. The nice thing was that it was at the right price. Taylor and his father agreed with the price, then, Taylor asked Mr. Gunda to put in some updates with the most modern technology and weaponry. **

**Then a few weeks later, the gundam finally arrived and completely put together and all the weaponry and ammo were included even the rechangeable parts too. The one thing their sponsor forgot to do was to do the paint job. Therefore, they decided to paint it themselves and paint it the same color scheme as Taylor's gundam armor. It took the crew four day to finish the job. After that, Taylor started getting prepares for the competition by checking all the systems for bugs.**

Part III (Sign-Ups to GBR)

**It is the day before the first day of the competition, and Taylor fills out the paper work to compete****officially in the event. Then, the following day, and all the kingdoms from every country of the world had finally arrived to Ryhulex. There were at least 20 gundams fighting and they were either experienced or new comers. One, by the name of Shinrei Rongo knight was from the kingdom of Spirallia. This kingdom is what many people may call the most evil country in the current world. Then, there was another knight from the kingdom of Rengard by the name of Claytonius Rengard.**

**The kingdom of Rengard has very close relations with Ryhulex, and if Taylor would lose; Claytonius could possibly make a better king than Taylor could ever be. Therefore, anyway, back to the story, Taylor finished signing up as well as Rongo and Rengard. The first thing that Taylor did was to make friends with Claytonius, so that to keep the relations with the Rengard Kingdom.**

Part IV (Preliminaries to GBR)

**Today is the first day of the competition, and Taylor finds out who his first opponent was. It was a man from Zeon-Rypt (country similar to Egypt) by the name of Zien Ryuken. Zien looked mysteriously and at the same time, very strange too. When the battle started, Zien attacked first towards Taylor. His attacks were so fast that Taylor could not even block them. At one point, Taylor thought he was truly going to lose, but something strange happened to him. A bright glow suddenly appeared and blinded Taylor. Then, he saw that the crest on his wrist again. Then, suddenly a voice came to Taylor and told him to release the power inside and use it to anyone in his path. Taylor did what the voice told him and a blazing inferno erupted from Taylor's cockpit and transformed him and his gundam. The colors also changed from the remake to the original colors (as in Taylor's flashback).**

**It look so amazing that people actual started cheering for Taylor instead of his opponent, Zien. Next, Taylor initiated his gundam's super mode call, "Super Phoenix Fireball Blaster" and it destroyed Zien's gundam. Then, after the match, Taylor's gundam reverted to normal. The next day, while Taylor was taking his day off after securing his spot for the next round, Rongo and Rengard were in their respectful matches with other competitors.**

Part V (Break from GBR)

**On the day after all the competitors fought, Taylor and his crew took the day off. They went to the local tavern to celebrate the wins they had secured throughout the royale so far. Taylor and the gang partied hard, until Rongo and his crew interrupted them. The pure rage between both teams actually start a bar fight. After the local authorities came in and broke up the fight. Since everyone involved were competitors of the GBR, none of them were arrested just given a warning.**

Part VI (Preparation Day for Round 2)

**After the incident, two days before, Taylor and his crew spent part of the day making fine-tune adjustments to their gundam for the battle the next day. After many hours, they were finish and ready to head to the Battle Tower to fight the next opponent.**

Part VII (Battle #2)

**Taylor, already in his gundam, called Phoenix, were ready for action and fight his next opponent, Washtin Monronian, from the Monronian Kingdom, near the western boarder of Westonaria. The time counter started, the match began, and Washtin attacked first. Taylor dodged it. Then, Taylor attacked back with his specialty weapon, a shield/blaster combo. Taylor targeted his weapon towards his opponent's gundam and fired it. The blast from the weapon nearly obliterated his opponent's gundam, he then surrendered due to the fear that he would die from another blast and Taylor won another match. Again, Claytonius and Shenrei won their matches too.**

Part VIII (Maintaince Day 2)

**It is now nearing the end of the GBR, and so Team Yokuharu (Taylor's Gundam Team) spent the day working and maintaining Gundam Phoenix. Then, they heard a sudden announcement about the final round of the GBR, because of the sudden disappearance of the remaining competitors. Therefore, they (the Council) decided that it would be a 4-way battle between the other remaining teams, which were Team Rongo, Team Rengard, the mysterious Team Shadow, and the underdog Team Yokuharu.**

Part IX (Final Round)

**The following day, the four-way battle between the remaining contenders was about to start. Three…Two…One…Start, Taylor attacked first towards Shenrei and then to the mysterious contender from Team Shadow, who they called Shadino. Taylor wondered who he was, but that was not important right now until he defeated Shenrei's gundam. For most of the match, Taylor got plenty of big hits towards Shenrei. Then, Shenrei attacked Taylor and Claytonius attacks Shadino.**

**Suddenly, Shadino went berserk and tore Claytonius's gundam shredded to pieces, leaving only the cockpit intact. Then, Shadino attack Shenrei and did the same thing. Therefore, it was now between Taylor and Shadino. Suddenly, Shadino spoke to Taylor and said, "Hello, fool this will be the end of you, Taylor, descendant of Gundamaxis and rightful heir to the throne of Ryhulex, but I will not let that happen". Taylor replied, "Why do you want to stop from becoming the new king, then why didn't you attack me first instead of Claytonius or Shenrei". Shadino responded, "It is because I wanted to save the best for last and plus you killed my father, Grundox". Taylor was shocked; he was now fighting the son of who kidnapped the princess many years before was right in front of him.**

"**When I defeat you, I will become king and turn Ryhulex into the new Kingdom of Darkness," said Shadino. Taylor was enraged with the thought of Shadino becoming the new king of Ryhulex. Then suddenly, while still inside his gundam, Taylor transformed into his Gundam Armor. This was different from the usual way he transformed into his armor. He had actually combined with Phoenix Gundam to create the Phoenix King Armor mode. Then, he called the Legend Sword, which had completely surprised the Council because they had no idea that he had the power to truly wield that sword. Next, Mr. Castner, acting as interim king, threw Taylor the King's Sword. By doing this, Taylor was now the official king of Ryhulex. This action made Shadino not so very happy and he then transformed into a shadow beast.**

**Taylor knew what he had to, Taylor combined his G-Phoenix Sword and the Legend Sword to create the Legend Phoenix Sword. Then, he grabbed the King's Sword and wielded both swords in each hand. Shadino attacked first towards Taylor with his shadow magic blast. Next, Taylor counter-attacked Shadino's attack with the King's Sword and then striked back with the Legend Phoenix Blade. Taylor realized that if this battle would continue; everyone would die. Therefore, Taylor used both swords and attacked Shadino with one attack. "Double Phoenix Blaze Strike", said Taylor. It engulfed Shadino in flames and he was defeated.**

Part X (Royal Coronation and the Future)

**With Taylor becoming the victor of the GBR and wielding the King's Sword, he was truly the king of Ryhulex. Taylor and Devin became the king and queen of Ryhulex. The gang became new members of the kingdom, with Zach becoming the Defense Councilor, Charlie became the Military Councilor, Shelli became the Secretary of State, Natalie became her assistant Secretary of State, and Adair became a bodyguard for Taylor and Devin.**

**The End**

Words from the Author:

**I hope you love this one; this is probably the shortest of all the stories I have written. It happens to be my best one yet as well. I actually got this idea from watching G-Gundam from a long time ago.**

Legacy Quest: Gundam Battle Royale Page 5


End file.
